Swing
by Fayre Sholeh
Summary: They love it, the adrenaline of sharing each other's spouses. OT6
1. Chapter 1

Swing

December 27

From the passenger seat of a luxurious car, golden eyes feasted upon the beauty of each snow covered scenery they had passed. He leaned back onto the leather seat and sighed. Oh how he enjoyed silent times like this.

He was awakened from his trance when a warm loving hand held his. He turned his attention to the person driving, his husband.

"What is it, Monkey King?"

Ever since they were rivals until this very moment, the golden eyed beauty still hadn't stop calling him like that. It started as a teasing but now it also had become his term of endearment for his spouse of more than five years.

"Brat!"

The one driving replied. Nevertheless, he was smiling. Well, you can conclude that when it comes to expressing their love for each other, they were pretty much the alike.

The 'Monkey King' clutched the smaller hand in his a little tighter.

Aside from the issue of homosexuality, people wondered why they even got together. Back then, each of them just wanted to show the other who's mightier. Never did the public eye notice when they started to harbor feelings for each other, neither did they.

"What's the problem Keigo?" The 'Brat' frowned.

"It's nothing, Ryoma." Keigo replied. His fingers started to play with the wedding ring on Ryoma's delicate finger.

Keigo is always like this whenever he and Ryoma would meet with the others. It has been a while when they started to have scheduled rendezvous with two other couples simply for the satisfaction of their sexual desires. The adrenaline of sharing your spouse to another and holding someone else's spouse was exhilarating. And they had started to indulge in this twisted setting called swinging.

They were currently on their way to the hot spring resort owned by Genichirou and Seiichi. They were the host of this times meeting. Each couple take turns on who would host their meetings.

Silence reigned inside the car. Both were anxious and excited on what would happen this time. A few more minutes, they had arrived in front of the traditional hot spring resort.

The couple had been greeted by several yukata wearing women. They were led to their reserved room. Once they were alone, Ryoma started to explore. He crossed the room. With every step he take, it was accompanied with the light tapping sound from the wooden floor under his feet. He then opened one sliding door to a terrace. From there, he could see the snow covered landscapes glittering as the earth was blessed small rays of sunlight.

Ryoma felt arms encircle his waist. He leaned back into the warmth offered by another living body, who was not his husband.

What?

Realizing this, Ryoma quickly turn around to face the ever smiling sadist of their swinging club, Syuusuke. This man is Kunimitsu's husband. He was the one who introduced us to this kind of lifestyle.

He said that he wanted to try it ever since he and his best friend, Seiichi started to talk about their sex lives. One thing led to another, Syuusuke lusted over Genichirou as Seiichi to Kunimitsu. Ryoma still doesn't know how he and Keigo have included in the equation.

"Why are you here?"

"My, my Ryo-chan, is that how you should greet a friend after not seeing each other for a month?"

"You were there on my birthday."

"Maa, I don't think that counts. I wasn't able to play with you that time." His smile widen by a fraction.

Looking at Syuusuke's back, Ryoma found the others smiling at him. One by one, they took their places around the small table at the center of the room.

And that was the start of another adventure.

_TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness had already engulfed the sky outside. Three couples sat together, enjoying the feast served for them.

However, Ryoma was still lightheaded from their exploits in the hot spring s' attention.

'This is a belated birthday celebration for you Ryo. Don't be shy.' He remembered Seiichi telling him that.

Tsk. Thank goodness, no one other than them bathed during that time.

"Ryoma, eat." His former captain ordered him. He nodded grumpily and stuffed a sushi in his mouth.

Ryoma could hear his husband telling Kunimitsu to not feel too pleased with himself because, "Ore-sama can make Ryoma obey his commands more efficiently."

Genichirou put a shrimp in Ryoma's bowl. Not saying anything, but he was silently urging the latter to eat more. Ryoma could only smile back to Gen's gentleness.

He could also hear the sadists' giggle as they talked about Syuu's new blackmail prospect. He had felt a tiny twinge of pity for whoever that being is. Syuusuke is the devil himself when angered.. or when he feels like it. On the other hand, Ryoma couldn't really tell if Sei's sadism is in his blood or because he was infected by Syuu.

The youngest shook his head and continued with his meal. He may look uninterested on the outside however; he really did enjoy the company of his husband and his special friends.

No matter how crooked their relationship is, the two other couples were always by his and Keigo's side when they are in need. With them, they found what they needed, acceptance.

Lemon

The golden pair of eyes was clouded with lust and focused on nothing. The owner of the said eyes, arched his back as he bit back a moan. He was in the state of pure bliss.

His emerald tinted raven hair was a mess. His lips red as cherry, a little river of saliva escaped from its corner. His cheeks were colored with blush. His silver yukata clinged unto him with the help of the violet obi. However, it was not serving its role of hiding the man's flesh. His shoulder and chest were exposed, free for the men in the room to see.

His delicate hands fisted the soft futon underneath them. His arms trembled as they supported his upper body.

His legs bended and were parted, trembling too.

In between them, was a man. The one responsible for every butterfly in the golden eyed's stomach at the very moment.

His eyes tried to focus on the sweet mouth that pleasured him. But it was all in vain.

At last, a moan escaped his lips as another wave of pleasure shook his body.

"Ryoma." The man whispered. His cerulean eyes glinted with mischief. He was on his stomach, playing with Ryoma's cock. His peach colored yukata was undone, revealing a part of the smooth skin on his back.

"Ah, Syuu!" The man continued moaning and panting.

Ryoma let his eyes wander around the room.

On his left, was his husband.

Keigo had his back against the wall. His lower limbs on the futon. The lavender yukata was discarded somewhere in the room. And his obi with a shade darker than the yukata was now covering his eyes.

The king's crowning glory seemed to glow with the sensual moonlight penetrating the room.

Keigo's large hands held the hip of the bluenette seductress.

The bluenette's slender but strong legs pushed himself up and back down to the hot rod he's riding. He was moaning Keigo's name shamelessly. He hurriedly undo his black obi. His red yukata just clinging on his arms.

"Sei.. uh!" Keigo growled as he thrust upward to meet Seiichi's hips, pushing himself further in the hot tunnel.

Seiichi gripped Keigo's hair, exposing the flawless skin on his neck. The bluenette wasted no time. Sucking and biting, Seiichi did not stop until his mark appeared.

A smile made its way to his face, satisfied of his 'artwork'.

He was being watched intently. And he liked it, very much.

Sei turned only to be drowned in the eyes of his husband's ebony eyes. Seiichi couldn't help but moan even louder. Oh, how he loved Gen's expression.

Genichirou removed his dark blue yukata, still staring intently at his Sei. He growled, taken aback by Kunimitsu. The latter who's in his hands and knees started pushing back to Gen harshly. Kunimitsu wanted Gen's attention, and he successfully got it.

The emperor grabbed Mitsu's apple green yukata. He didn't want anything between them. Every riple of the muscles at Mitsu's back looked gorgeous underneath his smooth skin.

The tightness of the former Seigaku buchou, made him see stars. The way Mitsu's hole seem swallow his cock was just so erotic.

He couldn't help but smirk at the cute mewls the man underneath him was making. He knew that only him was able to top the one he's pleasing right now.

The brunette loved it, the feeling of being full. He felt Gen's hold on his hips tighten and his hip was violently pulled only to slam against Gen's. His eyes rolled back under its lids.

Kunimitsu gasped as he was pulled back by Gen. The new position deepend Gen's penetration on him. He let out a loud moan that even he did not know he could make.

Lips covered his. The sounds they were making were muffled by each other's mouth. He rested his head on Genichirou's broad shoulder, letting the seme have his way with his mouth.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw his husband have his way with the golden eyed god.

Eversince they had been in the middle school, Kunimitsu had always acknowledged Ryoma's beauty.

The said man was turned to his left while supporting his right leg with his right arm.

"Syuusuke.. Syuusuke.." He moan again and again. The man above him constantly hit his prostate with every thrust. He was almost blinded by pleasure.

He surendered to ecstacy and had let is take him.

A sweet kiss on his temple, and he opened his eyes.

Keigo.

Ryoma could see it by now.

Keigo's eyes. It was filled with so much love, for him.

Smiling Ryoma, reached up to kiss Keigo passionately.

He moaned loudly but was muffled by Keigo's lips as he climaxed. Every fibre of his being singed, alive. He vaguely felt being filled with hot liquid.

Harsh breaths, growls, moans were heard simultaneously as one after another reached his climax.

The smell of sex lingered, filling the lungs of the men in the room.

A brief silence reigned.

They basked in the afterglow of their love making. All contented, sated.

The silence was then broken by a chuckle.

"Round two doesn't sound so bad, ne?" The brat smirked.

The End.

Reviews would be very much appreciated (^_^)


End file.
